Finding Love In You
by xxbiteme620xx
Summary: The story of a girl serving in the Navy stationed in Forks, WA on the first day befriends Edward and falls in love with him, but what will she do when she finds out he's a vampire? Will their love prevail? Edward/OC


_AN: I do not own any of the character or rights from the Twilight series. I am just a big fan of it and taking my hand at writing something involving the characters already created with a few new characters that I have created. I know this isn't they way you see Twilight, but wanted to switch things up and so want to take Bella's place so yup. Enjoy_

Finding Love in You

Meeting Him

Here I was standing in my room that I had grown up in for the past eight years and that had learned to call home, I loved Florida and what it had to offer here, but I knew that there was more to the world and my recent decision to join the Navy was the best way that this was going to happen so that I wouldn't have to pay my way around the world. Giving one last hug to my mum who had been there for me through everything, I loaded the last of my things into the car and headed off to the airport. And where do you ask was I about to make my new home, that would Forks, WA which I wasn't too happy about, why would my first duty station be somewhere that was cold, wet, dark and had nothing much to offer, but being the case I really had no room to argue and did as my Commanding Officer asked when handing me my orders. I was hoping that I would be able to make some new friends in this new town and be able to find something to do that I would find to my liking.

Finally after two layovers I arrived at the Sea-Tac airport, now just needed to wait til my shuttle arrived to take me to base so I could check in. Occasionally I would look up from my laptop to see some random guy checking me out and just dismissed him. I know I was completely ugly, but also didn't see myself as overly beautiful. I had shoulder length brown hair that fell into soft waves around my shoulders unless I was on duty and had to pin it up into regulation, also had hazel eyes which I loved was the whole reason why I had finally decided to give up on wearing glasses and finally get contacts so that they could be seen. And as far as a woman's body was concerned it had curves in all the right places and was in very good shape which was also thanks to my time in the service since work outs were a requirement. Finally over the PA I heard the announcement of the arrival of my shuttle to the base.

After an hour we finally reached our destination and the area was just like I had imagined; cold, wet, and dark. There were trees all around that blocked out the sun which had been the extent of the scenery to be seen on the way there, but once we finally passed the gates and were headed towards the check in building the trees diminished very quickly but only because this was an air base and we wouldn't want the aircraft to be running into them. Walking in to check in that was when I first saw him, the way he looked and acted I was so mesmerized by his face that I forgot protocol of saluting and introducing myself thankfully he was the only one in the office since it was on a Saturday that I had arrived.

"Airman Recruit Conrad reporting for duty, sir" I sounded off standing at a perfect stance with everything correct for once in my life. I wanted to make sure I made the best first impression that I could. After hearing my voice he looked up and laughed slightly.

"At ease Conrad." Motioning me to come forward and present my paperwork so I could be assigned to my proper command station. "Just so you know next time there is no need to salute, I'm not an officer." After hearing this I couldn't help but smile, this meant that as far as rank concern he wasn't off limit to me as long as he wasn't already a chief. "Now where are you reporting from Conrad?" Giving me a smile that made my inside turn warm instantly.

"I just graduated from basic training sir. Went home just to get my personal belongings to bring with me. I'm very anxious to start my training here." I couldn't help but smile back as I answered his question. "If you don't mind my asking sir, but what is it that I should call you?" Hoping that I had said anything wrong as I asked him, but did want to learn his name.

"Well for purpose sake it's Petty Officer Cullen, but you can call me Edward as long as no one else is in the office. And what might your name be, I can only imagine that it's as pretty as you are." Giving me a wink as he asked about my name.

"Julie, but my friends called me Jewels kinda a name I grew up with." I couldn't help but blush when I saw him wink at me, I couldn't believe that he was flirting with me and he was a Petty Officer I was in luck. Now the only thing left to find out was if he already had a girlfriend or not, surely a man as handsome as himself would have one by now. As I stared at him I noticed that his eyes were dark, completely black which was an offset to the rest of his features. His hair was a golden brown that he had spiked up but still within regulation and his skin was a pure white almost as if looking at a china doll, but under his eyes they looked bruised, as if he hadn't slept in days. While my eyes continued to travel around his face taking in his features they finally rested on his lips, to me they seemed perfect, but then again I didn't really have much practice in judging lips, I began to wonder what it would be like to kiss him when I finally noticed that his perfect mouth was moving….wait he was speaking to me. Time to snap out of girl. "I'm sorry you were saying?" I tried to seem as if I wasn't daydreaming about him, but I had a feeling that he already knew I was.

"I have all your paperwork in our file and it looks like you will be working at VAQ 131 on the EA-6B Prowlers, you'll be starting Monday morning at 0800 and please don't be late. You'll need to wear your utilities and use your id to check at the gate. They will direct more once you arrive, also please don't forget to take your check in sheet with you." Flipping the file shut and handing the paperwork back to me with a few new sheets added to it. "Now with all of that settled I'll take you to where you'll be staying while on base."

"Thank you I appreciate it" I replied as he got up from his chair and walked around the desk towards me and started to pick up some of my luggage.

"It's not a problem; I always love helping a beautiful lady such as yourself. Also you were the last check in so though it might be easier to just drive you to you new apartment instead of trying to give you directions. This base can be quite confusing if you're new." As we walked out the door of the office he locked the door behind him and grabbed some more of my luggage out of the shuttle. I wondered how he was able to carry all those bags with no problem at all. We walked over to the only other car in the parking lot a silver Volvo; Edward opened the passenger side door for me before proceeding to place my bags in the trunk.

Once seated inside he drove quickly towards my new home navigating the roads and curves like he knew them better than the back of his hand. And truth be told giving directions to the barracks would have been easy I was just seeing that he was trying to spend a little more time with me. After parking in front of the building that I was going to be calling home for a while, it seemed like in a flash that Edward had exited his side of the car was instantly opening my door for me before getting my bags out of the trunk. I went to go grab a couple myself but he refused to let me touch them. Once inside had to show my paperwork again so I could get the key to my apartment, then proceeded to the second floor. I opened the door and immediately fell in love with what I saw in front of me I couldn't help but just stand there and gawk at my new place. I hadn't even noticed Edward sneak around me and place my bags down on the floor in the sitting room.

"Well I'll leave you to your unpacking, but was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for dinner tonight afterwards I might be able to show you around the town?" He asked hesitantly as if he was afraid I was going to turn him down.

"I would be delighted to join you for dinner tonight." I replied and looked down at my watch to check the time, it was now around three thirty so I figured I could unpack and get ready by seven. "Would seven thirty or eight be fine?"

"That would work just fine." As we walked towards the door he then turned around and faced me and grabbed my hand to shake goodbye, but instead brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the back of my hand. "Til tonight." He then let go and walked out of the door.

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I had just met one of the hottest guys in my life and felt almost instantly attracted to him and I am guessing so did he. And on top of all that I was going to dinner with him tonight. _"Hmmm…maybe getting stationed here won't be as bad as I thought it would be." _I thought to myself and couldn't help myself but smile and do a small dance around the kitchen.

_AN: Well the first chapter is done. I don't have a beta for this story so please forgive me if some things aren't correct, but please hit that little button below and show some love, I don't care if it's good or bad all comments will be used to help make this story better. Thanks._


End file.
